


My Dad's

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my 16th birthday. My Ohana is coming over for a party and from the way my Dad's were kissing and arguing I knew it was going to be a night I'd never forget. You've got to love them right?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything to get out of tidying my room

**Author's Note:**

> Story is written from Gracie's POV. I struggle with her Girlie girl POV, but I tried and I quiet like the way it's turning out!!

My name is Gracie Williams and I turn 16 years old today. My life hasn’t been perfect, I’d seen my Mum and Dad divorce, I moved away from all that I knew at 8 years of age and just when I thought I might never see Danno again he moved all the way with Mum and Stan to see me. I knew how lucky I was to have a Dad like that, I still know how lucky I am to have a Dad like that. 

Then there was the time I was kidnapped, the countless times Danno or Uncle Steve got hurt or kidnapped, or hurt while kidnapped. Then there were the island wide terror that had caused Danno to call and express his love for me at random moments. I knew something was wrong as soon as I was old enough to understand that tone in Danno’s voice, the tone that said if it’s the last thing I do I have to let my daughter know how much I love her and I knew how much he loved me. I always know how much he loves me, especially since that day he moved to O’ahu. 

I sat laid out on a deck sunshade and bikini on. The good thing about growing up in O’ahu or any tropical island was that you got used to sand between your toes, you get used to wearing bikini’s and keeping fit so you can keep a bikini body. Not that I ever really tried to have one. I just kept a relatively healthy diet (with Danno’s insistent) and between Baseball, ballet classes and Surf lessons from Kono I managed to stay fit. 

“Grace Honey” It was Uncle Steve calling me. 

“Yeah?” I turned to see him standing beside the BBQ setting up for my party later. Mum had wanted it at our house, but I insisted we have it here because it means Five-o could come and I love seeing everyone, including Kathrine, despite her messy break-up with Steve, she really shouldn’t have taken the job with her Ex. 

“Danno’s running out for some paper cups and things for the party. Did you want to go with him or help me start setting up?” Danno appeared, sandals on his feet, car keys spinning on his finger. 

“Can’t I just sunbath?” Uncle Steve, was a second father to me. He couldn’t tell me to do what Danno did but he had a unique way of persuading me to do anything he asked. Honestly? I think it’s that Navy Seal ‘you do as I say, not as I do’ Thing and personally, he’s kinda scares me and I knew he scared Danno too when he went all ‘Hero Complex’ on a case. If worrying about me didn’t give Danno a heart attack, Uncle Steve just might. 

“If you want your presents I suggested you pick one of the two… or you could go clean your room. You know how much Danno and I would like that” I grimaced at him and both men laughed. I dashed up the patio and turned just as I got the slide doors. 

“Give me 10 minutes and then I’ll come with you to the store?” I said to Danno, patting his chest as I passed him. 

“Sure Monkey, make it 5 though, please” I smiled to myself as I made my way up to stairs. I was just about to make it to the second step when Danno’s laughter stopped me in my tracks. I glanced through the hall and kitchen to see Danno was patting Steve’s back as Steve acted insulted that I’d choose Danno over him. 

“Come on Steve, it’s genetics’. She’s meant to love me more” Steve scoffed 

“Yeah says the man who actually punched her first serious boyfriend” I shivered in fear at the memory of Josh, cute guy and all but SOOO not worth Danno’s constant disappointment. I’d come to realise Danno was never going to completely like any guy I dated, but that the guy who’d be worth it would be the guy who stood up to Danno, as of yet I have yet to find a guy. 

“He deserved that. Taking Grace on a Drug deal, what the hell was going on in that boys head?” Steve hummed in agreement. Danno put his arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss, it meant nothing more than support, but I’d come to smile at almost any of their kisses. 

I continued up the stairs with a goofy smile on my face. There’s one thing not many people know about Danno and Steve, or McDanno as I liked to call them. They had been in a gay relationship for the last hmm.. 4 and a half years. Boy time flies, I remember when Danno sat me down and explained about gay relationships and then about how he was in one with Steve. 

At the time I hadn’t understood why it was such a big deal to keep their relationship on the need to know, I was naïve to believe love was love no matter colour, gender, religion. As I grew up I came to realise that it was others who were naïve, not me, even to this day if I saw a gay couple I’d spare them a smile, even give them a thumbs up. Some had stopped and spoke to me and because of that some of my best friends are gay. Some had wondered if I was crazy and some looked like they had tears in their eyes that someone so young could be so accepting.


	2. Chapter 2

6 minutes later I was dressed in some pink shorts and a sports top that read ‘New York State of Mind’ Danno had brought it for me a couple years ago when we went back to NY to see Grandma and Grandpa. At the time it had been to tell them about Mcdanno’s relationship and obviously to see their own grandbaby. But when Danno told them and I was told to go in the other room with Danno’s sister, Aunt Louise, who I actually liked. I heard hateful screams, child services were called, my grandparents had insisted that because of Danno’s relationship with a man, he was an unfit Father. 

They were having yet another argument and even Steve had come by to see what the issue was. When Grandma found out who Steve actually was they called the police. Of course, Steve was willing to leave as soon as he got his adoptive daughter back… me! That’s right, Steve adopted me legally about 6 months into their relationship. I had thought it was a bit soon, but Steve promised me that the adoption was just to make sure that if anything were to happen to Danno he was legally able to take custody of me, Since that day the adoption he’d become much more to me than a man who’d take custody of me when Danno wasn’t around. 

The issue with my grandparents was still going on. We’d have social services from New York phoning us and we had to submit legal documents left right and centre, but with both of them working in law enforcement they’d managed to keep on top of it to keep legal custody of me and with only 2 more years of legal custody left I rested easy knowing I’d never give my Grandparents reason to think I didn’t love my 2 Dads, because I did more than anything. 

“You ready to go Monkey?” Danno asked as he grabbed the door keys from the hook by the door at the MaGarret family home. 

“Yup, we going to the Big store or the corner one?” He smirked, he knew I wanted Shave Ice. 

“Tell you what, Birthday Girl, we’ll got to the corner store and then I drive down to koners to get some Shave Ice, we’ll buy a crate full and we can serve it at your party. Sound good?” I jumped up and down, jumping closer to him to peck his cheek. 

“Yay, Thanks Danno” I knew Steve was watching us from the doorway. He did that a lot. He once told me it was because he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d become. I think it’s because he can’t believe a man like him had a family and actually enjoyed being a family man, but I would never express that to him in fear I might upset his delicate Ego. His mother had done wonders with that.

 

In the car on the way back home, my favourite coned Shave ice in my hand as my phone was in the other I turned to Danno, ignoring my texts for a moment. 

“Is Grandma Doris going to be at my party?” Danno seemed to have been expecting the question. 

“Yes, I think so Monkey. Why?” I sighed 

“She’s so horrible to Steve, I just wish she’d learn that no matter how grown up a man gets he still needs his mother, not a women who can’t say a bloody word that’s true. I just…   
It frustrates me that she can’t even accept Steve for who is” Danno glanced at me as we stopped at a red light 

“You know who you sound just like?” I raised an eyebrow at him 

“Who?” 

“Me… those were almost my exact words when I expressed my anger to Steve about her inviting herself to your birthday party” I almost smiled, many have said I sound just like Danno but hearing it from Danno and the tone of Pride he had, made me smile

“So you’re not happy that’s she’s manipulating the hell out of Steve either?” Danno shook his head 

“Of course not Muffin, but she’s his mother, like you said. He’ll always want her around, even if he knows as well as we do that she can’t be trusted” I sighed deeply 

“I sometimes wonder why you and Steve are such good parents, no offence but both of yours are completely messed up” Danno burst out laughed, like I’d said the funniest thing in the world and after a while I found myself laughing along with him. 

Most of my friends didn’t understand how I could be a teenager and still want to spend the weekend with my Dads. Of course they understood to extent that my parents are divorced but they don’t understand why every other weekend I won’t go to parties, or hang out no matter how tempting the social event. I’d rather spent 3 nights and 2 complete days hanging out with the best Dads in the world than at a party where boys are going to break my heart and girls are talking about each other behind each other backs.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived back at the house, I helped Danno carry all the stuff in which Steve soon helped with as soon as Danno called him from the front door. 

“You brought this much Shave Ice? Gracie are you sure it’s going to be enough?” His tone sounded confused 

“What? you think it’s too much?” As I placed the bags on the kitchen counter. 

“No, I wonder if our guests will even get any before you eat it all” 

He closed the distance between us and I tried to hit him, but he kept dodging me, a massive grin on his face. He then turned and ran, I followed him out onto the Deck and then about half a mile down the bench. We both fell onto the warm sand as he tackled me to the ground. Both of us laughing our hearts out. I’d fallen so that my head was resting on his muscular arm. I rolled only a little and wrapped my arm around his waist, burying my head in his chest. He hugged me back with equal emotion. 

“Tell me you love me Steve” Steve’s hand found my chin. 

“I love you Gracie with all my heart. Now what’s brought all this on?” I sat up, hearing the genuine love in his voice. I hugged my knees feeling guilty. Steve sat up beside me concern written all over his face.

“Gracie, it’s your birthday you’re meant to be laughing not looking like you’re on the verge of crying. Tell Daddy what’s wrong” I always smiled when he called me his daughter or called himself Daddy. It made it more official in my mind. 

“No matter what happens you’ll always love me right?” He nodded but remained silent so I could continue

“I…I lied to you the day you asked me If I was okay with your Mum coming to my birthday” He’d mentioned it a couple week ago, almost making it seem as if it was nothing more than picking what t-shirt to wear that morning. 

“You don’t like my mother?” I nodded, all her parents had instilled an honest trait In her. 

“I like her, when there are no strings attached to her affections. At a party, where it’s magic tricks and fashion advice and don’t get me wrong I’d trust her to come searching for you or Danno if you ever went missing. But the Grandma bonding stuff? The trusting her with my secrets stuff? I wouldn't trust her with a dime of the truth because she doesn't even know how to express it herself. You know the last time she was over she told me she was okay with me being your daughter, then a couple hours later I heard her arguing with you about how you’re imposing on another man’s family, about how I was great but I wasn't yours”

My tears were flowing by then, I knew I couldn't have picked a worse moment to express this. But Steve was pulling me into a tight side hug. 

“I completely agree with Honey. She’s a manipulative women and I'm not going to lie and say she’s the perfect mother or that she’s any sort of mother to me since she got back, but you know the one thing I know about my mother? She’s wrong, a whole lot. She’s had to hide away for so long she doesn't even know what truth is any more, which is why she can’t tell it sweetheart. You are my little Girl, I helped your Dad coach your baseball team, I'm at every big Surfing session and I'm at every Dance show your Ballet class puts on. You come to me about boys, I give you advice when Danno’s head so is far up his own—“ 

He cut off and winked at me, that was his way of showing swear words were allowed to be expressed, just as long as the expression didn't include the verbalisation of the actual word 

“I pick you up when you’re in trouble. You help me work through case facts when I’m stuck, none of the gory stuff but when I’m stuck, you’re my own personal Sherlock Holmes and then there’s the fact that legally you are mine Gracie. My mother’s an idiot for not realise Family is more important than anything and it isn’t always about blood. I understand why she felt she had to leave, but she’s the reason my father died, she’s the reason I can’t trust my own instincts because I didn’t even know she was alive, she’s the reason I almost doubted my relationship with Danno, with you” 

There had been a rough patch in their relationship about 18 months in. Life was good, Stan and Mum had moved to Florida to see Stan’s dying mother, I knew Mum wanted me to go. But I’d never met her, I knew she wasn’t practically aware of who I was because of her illness and I expressed that despite the fact I’d have liked to meet her I think it would be unfair to take Stan’s mothers attention away from her son and then I offered up the idea that I say with Mcdanno. 

She was hesitant at first because she didn’t particularly like Steve, I understood her reasons why too! I can almost imagine her thinking ‘you know my ex-husband for 3 years and you turn him Gay? Who are you?’ But her main reason was that Danno and Steve were continuously arguing. Danno always expressing his concerns about Steve’s mother’s staying with them, especially now that I was moving in.

Mum eventually agreed with the understanding the Doris would be there to keep things civil and she did for about 3 weeks before she decided she couldn’t cope with the ‘family life’ and was moving into a suite in the hotel few miles down the beach. She’d stop by unannounced a lot, I hated it. As for their continuous arguments, I mean the serious ones where it lead to slam doors and cuss words a teenage girl should never know. 

Then one night I'd had enough, it'd be going on for weeks without end. They were screaming at 9pm, I was trying to prepare for a test and was getting an early night. I hammer down the stairs and screamed at them that his mother didn’t matter, she wasn’t living here anymore but that Steve should be more considerate ,that Danny would have a better insight into their mother/son relationship because he has to watch them interact. We could laugh about it now, but I don’t think I’d ever seen Danno quiet so shocked… I told you I’d end up giving him that heart attack he’s always saying I’m going to give him.

“You don’t hate me?” Steve laughed shaking his head

“Of course not Monkey” Monkey was the nickname Danno gave me when I was 2 because of a cuddle monkey I’d go nowhere without, Steve understood that was out special nickname, he called me Sweetheart or Muffin, but the only times he ever called me Monkey was when he was trying to show me that it was both of their opinions. It was like if I   
asked if I could go surfing on my own, Steven would reply “Come on Monkey, how would Danno feel?” And I’d know Steve was talking for the both of them. 

“Does that mean she’s still coming?” Steve kissed my hair. 

“I’m afraid it does, but if you catch her in a lie. Speak up. She deserves to know you’re not some little kid anymore whose naïve to believe every lie her Grandmother tells” 

I nodded in agreement. He jumped to his feet and helped me to mine. We walked back to the house, his arm draped happily around my shoulder as I hugged his waist with my left arm. 

There were moments when I’d be so interested in what Steve was saying to me when we took walks like this, I almost didn’t notice all the attention we were receiving. Old people chatting to each other commenting about how lovely it was to see such a young girl enjoying time out with her uncle/Dad. Most people know who I am because they knew who Steve and Dad are. Neither went anywhere without their badges or guns, although today I knew both their guns were locked up in individual bedside table draws upstairs.

I knew there were at least 6 other guns in that house, probably more. So when people saw us together some people would shout hi to Steve, some would even recognise him from cases and would come over and speak to us and comment on how beautiful it was to see him spending time with his partner’s kids. 

The walks I took with Danno and Steven were always my favourite, the banter that flew between the two of them. Sometimes I’d even find a topic that I knew would wind Danno up just to start an argument. Pineapples on Pizza, his Camaro (which is not to be mentioned since Steve got it blown up), Steve’s antics on a case. I would just walk with either man on my side, my arms wrapped happily around their waists or holding at least one of their hands.

Both had tried to back off at one point or another, saying it’d be embarrassing for me if I was caught holding hands with my Dads like I was 6 again. I would then spend the weeks afterwards showing any and all signs of public affection. Kisses on the cheek, verbal shouts of ‘I love you’, tight hugs, holding their hand, blowing them kisses. I’d lost a few friends in the process of showing these affections, but the few friends I do have now I trust with my life and Danno said that was more important than being popular and I had to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

“What took you so long? I was starting to think I’d have to send out a search party” He then saw the evidence that I’d been crying and the way in which I was holding Steve waist as we walked the distance to the edge of the patio.

“Grace you okay?” I nodded, glancing up at Danno 

“Just had some truths I needed to tell Steve! What time are people coming over?” Danni smiled, knowing I was trying to change the subject. 

“It’s early, but Jess and Britt are coming over in about an hour to help set up the chocolate fountains and get you dolled up for the rest of the guests to arrive. Go get in the   
shower, you’re covered in sand” I nodded letting go of Steve and pecked Danno’s cheek 

“Thanks Danno” I got to the doorway when I called back to them 

“You know I love you both right?” Both men glanced at each other “And that no matter anyone’s opinion you’re still my Dad’s?” Both men nodded in unison with small proud smiles   
on their faces. 

“Good because I wouldn’t want to kick anyone’s Bottoms into next week” I wink at them and with a flip of my hip length brown hair as I rushed up the stairs to get into the shower. 

 

Jessica McDonalds and Brittany Okuna, my 2 closest and best of friends. Brittany had 2 mum’s, she still sees her Dad, but he’s getting remarried and Britany never got on well with him. Now that he’s getting remarried all she can do is bitch about how horrible the bride-to-be is and how wonderful Linda (her bio Mums domestic partner) is. We’d bonded 3 years ago about what it was like to have Gay parents and how no one understood that just because our parents were gay didn’t mean we are. Jessica however I’d known since I’d come to the island, she lived with her Mum and Dad in a houses 4 doors down the road from Stan’s place. Since moving in with Mcdanno I hadn’t seen her as much, but with her in most of my school classes and ballet lessons too I still see her a lot. Brittany came to my surf lessons too. 

I had just finished plaiting my hair, putting slight curls in my hair as it dried like Jess had requested when I heard a knock at the front door. Danno knocked on my bedroom door and smiled at me as I glanced at him from my wall length mirror just tying the hairband to the second plait. 

“Hey pumpkin, Jessica’s here. She has news for you. Come on” I nodded, grabbed a pink flowered hair clip and clipped It in as I followed Danno down the stairs. The second I saw Jessica I knew what her news was, she’s dyed her hair red. It looked brilliant, even her Dad who was standing there holding Jessica’s 4 year old brothers hand. Every time I saw him it reminded me of Charlie. I loved Charlie, he’s my brother but he’d always been Stan’s and Mum’s little boy, they got to raise him as their own and I think that was more confirmed when an 9 year old Charlie insisted he go with them to see his Grandma. 

“Wow just, I can’t tell whether you look beautiful or whether I should call the fire department” She scoffed and slapped my arm lightly before pulling me into a hug. I saw Danno’s smile at my comment before he turned to the conversation Steve was having with Jess’s parents. I loved Jess’s parents because they reminded me that real marriages could work, that man and women could make it work in long term.

“Is Bri Not here yet?” I shook my head

“No she had Tap class this morning, apparently it’s rehearsals for a show. But I think she was just too lazy to get me a present till this morning” Jess shrugged her shoulders 

“Sounds like Bri” Jessica was shorter than me. I was average for a teenager 5’6 and happy in my skin and height. Jess was a couple feet shorter about 5’4, she was growing though, in the last year alone she’d grown about 3 inches. Bri was taller than me however, she was 5’8 just like her mother. Jessica looked a lot like me, light brown hair (okay now Red hair) slender thin build, she is slightly chubbier in the face but she wasn’t overweight, in fact she got more exercise than I did. 

Bri however had little to no exercise and yet she looked like a model with her long legs and her hugging her face bob she always had, she reminded me of Chloe from Smallville with her hair. The banter between Jess and Bri was perhaps why I got on so well with them both, individually I love them but together when they’re expressing opposite ends of options I love them even more, perhaps because they reminded me of Mcdanno, perhaps because I just loved to see love expressed in that kind of bickering way, but mostly I just think it’s the dynamic that works for us. 

“So how was last week?” I looked at her confused, what was last week? Oh right first week of summer break. This is why my friends always looked forward to my birthday, It meant summer and a defiant party to go to kick It off. 

“It was okay. Mum hasn’t phoned in 3 days, I fear Stan’s Mum may have… you know” Jess frowned

“Man that sucks. Give him our love yeah? Maybe you should phone her, especially if she can’t phone on her daughters 16th birthday” I laughed 

“My birthday isn’t important. As long as Stan’s okay…” Jess scoffed, but didn’t reply because her parents were giving final calls of goodbye, she waved them bye. Steve spoke up first

“Right now, Gracie should I get the fire hose or do you think Jessica's Hair is safe to go up to your room?” I couldn’t help but laugh 

“I think it’s safe, but keep it on stand-by just in case?” I winked at him. Even Danno laughed as Jess shouted ‘Hey’ 

“Okay Princess. Go on, get up there and let Jess turn you into a teenager” I smiled as Jess grabbed my arm pulling my up the stairs. 

I never wore much make-up and I always wore shorts, sure I love pink and a beautiful dress for a special occasion was fine but some sandals, bikini with crop top and hot pink shorts were perfection for me. Steve always wondered how a 16 year old doesn’t want to wear a dress on her birthday. I had agreed to wear one for the evening. It was one Steve had given to me as an early birthday present. It was a blue dress, Kono had picked it knowing my measurements and said it’d be perfect for me. Trying it on this morning before I went down for breakfast finding it at the end of my bed, it fit me beautifully and I found myself adoring the dress more than I do any of my others. 

It was the kind of dress you’d expect to see in a film like Grease, it had that 1960s swing dance feel to it as it flew around me as I spun around and around loving the fabric spinning around me. I showed Jess the dress and she absolutely loved it. She’d brought a dress in her bag and I knew Bri would be too. I had only invited Bri and Jess to my family get together, over the weekend I was having a paintballing session with most of my classmates, Steve and Danno were supervising the games and then taking us out for shave ice before their parent’s picked them back up. If I’m honest I’ve been looking forward to this more than paintballing, as much as I loved the game. I preferred to be playing on Mcdanno’s team against Kono, Chin and Kath. 

Bri arrived about an hour before the rest of the guests were due to arrive. By the time she’d got there, my hair had been curled, Jess’s straighten. She almost had a heart attack when she opened my bedroom door to see Jess’s hair. She stood there bag in hand, mouth open and before she fell out of her shock, myself and Jess were falling about laughing at her expression. 

“God, what happened? You go colour blind?” Jess scoffed and nudged me slightly so that Bri could sit in front of the mirror   
“What you think I’m a dog now. Woof Woof” Bri gave her a false smile before setting her bags down on the bed and actually sitting down in front of the mirror. I sat on the edge of my bed. 

“It looks good, once you get past the whole, you’ve turned into a human homing beacon” I held in my laughter at their bickers

“Oh what Miss. My hair went Green… you could have attracted any man with that ‘Siren’ look you had going on” Bri scoffed as she handed Jess the straighteners. Hair styles had already been decided, mine however took longer because I’d only got my dress today, we decided having it down and curled at the ends and then pin the front strains back with a blue Flower clip and then curled the ends of those strands. Jess wanted to show off her new hair so she put a bit of layer to it and kept it straight. Bri was having straightened with occasional top layer loosely curled.

“I’ll have you know I don’t need siren calls to allure men. All I need is my good looks and killer heels” I cut in 

“Heels don’t get the man, now shaking your hips at him. That’s the way you get his attention. Walk away like you’re on a catwalk and it can’t fail” Bri laughed 

“And how do you know this? Mum’s tell me it’s all about finding that one person who connects with you on your level. Or what shiz. I just want a guy to call me beautiful, buy me millions in diamonds then go bugger off to some lonely island where I won’t ever see him no more” Bri is originally from the wrong side of British gang life. They moved when her parents got divorced, her Mum decided that she’d follow her father so she could still see him.

Bri wasn’t British in her manners nor her attitude, but the accent would come out more when she was upset, the thickness of a southern London accent and sometimes she’d say thinks like Bugger and Bollyknickers… I had no idea what they were when I first knew her, I learn Bugger was like saying ‘Crap’ and Bollyknickers was a catchphrase from one of her favourite British shows (Other than Doctor Who) Life on Mars/Ashes to Ashes and once you get past the fact it based on Britain in the 1970s it was an enjoyable watch, I even found myself showing Danno and he just laughed, obviously some private joke I didn’t want to understand at the time. 

“How very Gold Digger of you Bri. Now hold still, Otherwise it’ll be your hair people are starring at later or the lack there off” Bri gave Jess Daggers through the mirror to which Jess gave a not so charming poke out of her tongue. All was right in the world where as my BFFLs were concerned. There was a knock on my door, it amazed me how comfortable Jess and Bri were here. Neither of them seemed particular bothered that 2 cops could hear every word we’re saying. 

“Hey Gracie” It was Doris, coming up to say hello. Bri and Jess gave each other a knowing look in the mirror, there wasn’t any secret I kept from these 2. At least not for very long, some I still kept but for the sake that they weren’t my secrets to tell and they understood that and didn’t pry. Thank god for trustworthy people. 

“Hey Doris” I never called her Grandma she hated 

“How’s my favorite Grandbaby?” I smiled sweetly 

“You mean your only Grandbaby? I’m okay” Short and sweet just like Danno taught me. 

“Well obviously, that means you’re my favorite too right? By default? You not coming downstairs to help set up?” I nodded, almost sighing at the annoying assumption I was being lazy.

“Once we’re dress we’re all coming down to help. Brittany got here late” She only glanced over my friends as if they were dirt on the ground. I wanted to scream at her but I kept calm remembering it wasn’t her fault she was so bent out of shape (A comment the 3 of us had laughed at when Steve had said it last weekend, which was evidentially the last time I saw Bri and Jess). 

“Okay well don’t take too long. Kono, Adam and Chin are already here, they’re down on the patio setting up the lanterns for this evening” I nodded

“Okay, thanks Doris” She nodded and moved out of my room sparing me a questioning glance. Both girls looked ready to speak out when I called out. 

“Doris?” She appeared so quickly I smiled in evidence that I’d figured her out. 

“Aren’t you going to wish me happy birthday?” She smiled and nodded 

“Of course, Sorry. Happy Birthday Gracie” She tapped my noise and then blew me a kiss. I held my breath as I heard her footsteps on the stairs and the slight creak of the last step before I let it out and turned to Bri and Jess. 

“OMG your grandmother is evil. I swear she saw right through us like ghosts” I nodded in complete agreement with Jess’s statement

“Steve says I should speak up next time I caught her in a lie” Bri spoke as Jess put down the curls having finished her hair with hairspray and all. 

“I’m so there when that happens. Right now… grandma drama Overrr, lets rock these outfits kay?” We nodded and between us we got changed, strapped on heels, fixed our make-up and then wandered downstairs. It was Steve who caught sight of us first. I walked ahead of Bri and Jess, knowing they were either side of me as I entered the kitchen, everyone else was on the beach obviously having finished setting up, there was laughter and chatter coming from the edge of the deck. Even Doris sat between Kono and Danno looking happy to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh Gracie” My attention turned back to Steve, his hands were covering his mouth 

“You look...Wow” Steve was the ‘take photo’s till you want to punch him’ kind of guy. I had on my wall in my room at least 100 pictures of me and jess, me and Bri, Me, Jess and Bri, Me and Danno, me and Steve, Me Danno and Steve. But my favourite one was the one taken at the anniversary party for 4 years as ‘Mcdanno’ earlier this year. 

We’d had the party right here and we asked someone passing by on the beach to take a picture of us all. So there stood around me my Ohana, Max, Kathrine, Kono, Adam, Chin, Korno, Jess, Bri, Doris, Charlie, Mum, Stan, Danno and Steve. I had been lifted up between Danno and Steve, my arms around each of their shoulders I would stare at it sometimes and realize just how lucky I truly was, to know so many wonderful people, to know they’d be there whenever I needed them. 

“You all looked beautiful” He commented giving my best friends the once over with a kind smile. They were both beautiful and Steve realized this, he always complimented them, always made them feel like he was a father figure in their lives. 

He made a huddle motion and with my arms around Bri and Jess’s shoulder I knew as Steve took the photo it’d be another collection to my wall. Steve then gave me a tiara, it was a plastic one but it fit and it said inside the design ‘Sweet Sixteen’. Steven put his finger to his lips to keep me quiet from calling out to Danno. 

He grabbed my arm from where his back faced me and set them on hip, indicating to hold on and follow him in this line. Bri and Jess followed in suit holding onto my waist. 

“Danno” Steve called, I let my hands fall just in time to not let Danno catch me behind him. 

“Babe, Hey did you get that bottle opener?” He shook his head

“No, but I have something you’ll want to see even move” Danno stood up, while everyone turned to watch the couple interact. 

“Oh and just what is that?” Steve stepped aside slowly, allowing the tension to build up before he revealed me. I didn’t even looked that great. Danno was giving me the same expression Bri had given to Jess’s hair. He glanced at Steve

“You brought her the dress?” He found Kono’s eye amongst the guests

“You let him buy the dress!” What’s so damn important about the dress? Kono spoke up 

“I didn’t even know he’d brought it. He must have gone back to the shop after I showed him the designs at the store with the tailor” I commented

“You mean to tell me Steve brought me a dress? A tailor made dress, with silk and gems and everything? Steve I know my dresses, how the hell did you afford it?” I glanced down at the dress, feeling 10 times more beautiful in it just knowing the lengths in which Steve went to obtain it. 

“The Tailor had some legal issues, I merely suggested we discuss the price in more detail” Danno gave him a glare before he turned to back to me, a tear actually escaping. 

“It’s official. I’m old” Everyone laughed and then Danno was hugging me with such force I almost fell our my 4 inch heels. 

“Did Steve go all Photo crazed on you yet?” I nodded grinning towards Steve from where my head rested on Danno’s chest. 

“He made me stand there as he took like 100 hundred pictures, it was only meant to be one. Could I get one with my 2 Dads?” Steve was already in the motion of handing the camera to Chin and then rushing over to us. 

“Oi, stop hogging her. She’s my daughter too” Danno laughed and let me go, I loved it when they fought over me. It made me feel important, loved. Not that I didn’t before but being a child of divorce, there are things you worry about other kids wouldn’t, like whether your parents new partners would accept you, whether the divorce was your fault. 

Whether or not I’d be able to love them like another Mum/Dad or in my case Dad/Dad. I had 3 father figures, my friends always say I’m like Sophie from Mamma Mia, I could have been left with no father at all but now I had 3 very loving ones. 

“I’ll have you know, she wants me more” Sticking his tongue out at Steve and Steve just gave him that adored look he got sometimes when he realized he was a lucky man. When his heart swelled with love and tears of happiness would form in his eyes. Both men wrapped their arms around my waist as I put mine around each of their necks. Danno looked kinda small when I wore heels so Steve always took the liberty of bending his legs to our level. Just when I thought the photo was done, Both men kissed my cheeks and I let out a shrieking giggle of surprised amusement and it made everyone else smile. 

At that moment the doorbell sounded and I knew the evening was just beginning. A lot more than Mcdanno’s successful relationship had happened in the last 4 years. Max was engaged, I know right? Max is lovely kind of like a dorky uncle you always wished you had, but marriage just wasn’t what I saw for him. His bride-to-be Tina was lovely though, an eccentric Doctor like Max, she however was a cardio surgeon, how someone so flaky could perform Surgeries so important always puzzled me. 

She’d always come see us with a new list of patients she’d saved, but it the one who died she kept in her book. It was her way of coping with being a Doctor, the book held first names of the patient and their families, she stayed in contact with a lot of them, sending whatever support she could. It was that story that made me okay with their wedding. If she cared that much she had a heart big enough for Max (No pun intended… okay well maybe a little) 

Kono was pregnant, with their second child. Little Kiki was staying with her Grandma tonight so that Mum and Dad could come to this party. I loved Kono’s family, Especially Chin. Chin was like a second father to Kiki, between the continuous baby sitting and the new stories every time I saw him I knew just how much he loved his ‘Little Girl’ as he’d call her. Reminded me of the way Danno used to speak about me when he thought I couldn’t hear, the pride and pleasure in just knowing me in his voice. 

“How far along are you Kono?” I asked, as I haven’t seen her in couple weeks. 

“about 8 weeks, I haven’t even told your Dad’s yet. How’d you…” I tapped my nose 

“A women’s intuition” She laughed, pecked my cheek and wandered inside where Danno and Steve had gone to open the door and see to our guests. The biggest change in the group however was Doris. She’d become like an unofficial member of five-o she almost always went on cases and that was the reason Mcdanno argued, because she’d do something even more reckless than the last.

Take this weeks case for instance, I’d been staying at home alone whenever they were on a case. It’d taken a long time for them to trust the world around me. But I always kept the doors locks, I always had my pepper spray by my side as well as my phone and I always kept my music at a level where any disturbances would be heard. Including almost hourly phone calls from Steve and Danno. Liz and Jess found it annoying whenever it happened around them. I however found it endearing, not all the time, but enough that it didn’t bother me. 

The case had started out fairly normal according to Danno’s details the night the case ended, over Dinner while Steve was visiting Doris in hospital. A dead guy, a clean murder weapon and mysterious injury on the guys neck, a usual day at work as Danno would call it. There was the usual team disputes and good work all round. Turns out the guys Brother is an assassin for the Mafia and was just about to leave town, on a plane I might add. So instead of just letting the plane take off, which it was in the middle of almost doing. Doris rushed towards the stairs that would take passengers up to the plane, ran up them and jumped the distance. That kind of dare devil thing you know no one could really survive in real life? That’s my Grandma. She sprained her arm, which was about it, other than a few cuts and bruises. 

Though a few days on you’d hardly believe she’d had such an injury. But her arrogance over the matter however had be astounding. She wound Danno up and I know how much crap Danno could take before he’d actually act on his frustrations. But Doris just kept pushing those limits with new and inventive ways of torturing Danno without actually saying words that should offend him. As Doris stepped up with a kind smile at Chin for lending her a hand I knew she was about to cause trouble, with Steve and Danno otherwise occupied I knew she’d take the time to do something dramatic and probably dangerous. 

I grabbed her arm, too angry to even think straight 

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing. Don’t, my Dad’s have had enough of your crap and It’s my birthday. For once be a family women? And not selfish huh?” I spun on my heel and went to go say hi to Max and his bride to be, I knew I left a stunned Doris and 2 best friends grinning from ear to ear. 

“Max” I called out, Max’s face lit up when he saw me 

“Gracie, you look wonderful. Though those heels look very painful, makes me glad I’m not a women” I grinned at him 

“Trust me you have no idea Maxie, you get my gift?” Steve looked over at me in shock and I stuck my tongue out 

“I knew the invites were gifts only and besides it’s my Ohana. I can expect gifts from my Ohana?” Steve crossed his arms in that way that spoke authority without actually speaking a word. He wasn’t mad that I expect a gift, but that I made such a logical argument for getting gifts. 

“Only you can shut Steve up, or perhaps Danni too. Here is your gift babe” I smiled at Tina, she was taller than max, though not by much. Her hair was a beautiful blonde I’ve always been jealous off and she had the big boned beauty about her like Demi Lovato. 

“Thanks T” Danno made an appearance, obviously having gone upstairs to organize something. 

“Monkey, what did you do to your Grandma, she looks like she’s almost in tears?” I grinned guilt as I glanced between my Dad. 

“I sorta kinda told her that whatever she was planning, that she shouldn’t do and that maybe she should consider her family before herself. You’re not mad at me are you? I mean both of you have been arguing, not bickering over her. She almost broke you up, even after she moved out I knew how unhappy you were with how she treated some cases, how she treats the both of you just made blood boil” Tina and Max had discretely left the room towards the patio to talk to the other guests, leaving the family moment just that. 

“We can’t exactly be mad at her for speaking the truth can we?” Steve shrugged

“I guess not. But you should still apologize Gracie, the truth hurts” I nodded in completely agreement 

“Trust me I know, I mean did you have to ruin the whole Santa thing for me? Really?” Glancing between them. Danno laughed

“She’s never going to let you forget that honey you know?” Steve sighed

“Trust me, I know… but she still remembers that time you almost hit her in the face with a baseball. I just damaged her emotionally, you could have crippled her” I turned towards Danno 

“He has a point” Steve smirked at Danno, although I couldn’t see his face I knew he was. Danno sighed 

“Why must you always take his side. Why!” I smiled 

“Because you’re the Bio Dad and I can guilt trip you into being a worse Dad than him, I tell him that and he gets all defensive for a week” Danno shrugged

“I guess that makes sense” I always found it amazing how we could be having a serious conversation, all being adults and then suddenly I’m the only Adult in the room. There was another ring at the doorbell and there stood Kath with her Boyfriend/Boss. I told Steve it was a bad idea, but ever since Steve had come out to everyone Kath and Reggie seemed more at ease with being open about their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Mcdanno wasn’t accepted straight away. I had obviously known before anyone else because I was the one they trusted with most of their trusted secrets. Danno told me how he’d been feeling romantic feelings towards Steve pretty much since they meet over 8 years ago but because of his relationship with Kath and his remaining feels for my Mum he left it alone. Then when Mum thought she was pregnant with his kid he’d all but given up hope of being with the one person he truly wanted. He found another women, just as Kath cheated on Steve with Reggie. 

Danno found he was more willing to be there for Steve than spend time with a women he supposedly liked very much. So one night, around 2am Danno had come over to this house because Steve had called and asked him to come. When he got there, he found Steve knee deep in beer bottles on the front porch looking so drowned in his sorrows that he was actually talking like he was underwater. 

Danno had helped Steve sober up until he woke up the following morning and just as the sun rose over the horizon Steve pulled Danno into a full on snug and told him he was fed up of drowning his desires along with his sorrows. It took Steve 2 weeks of constant bringing it up for Danno to accept it wasn’t just something he felt he needed in the pits of despair but actually something he wanted, no matter his mood. 

It was 6 months later that the first person on the taskforce even found out. Chin, he’d come into the office rather late and caught Steve slapping Steve’s bum –Apparently Chin was this close to calling Sexual Harrasment Unit- when Danno turned around and kissed Steve. Chin got caught out and after a very awkward encounter Chin told them it was about time. After that Kono knew, then Max, then Kath… who was the most awkward. 

I remember her coming over just over a year of them being a couple –obviously only having just found out- 

“You’re gay?” Steve nodded. I had been sitting in my room when I heard Kath scream it down the house. I’d gone to investigate, to stop at the top of the stairs where Danno sat. Danno put his finger to his lip to gesture silence and then patted the stair next to him. I wanted to laugh, Danno never tried to protect me from things like this. The arguments though he did…any Good Dad would. But this kind of outraged shock –Normally Expressed at Steve- he always allowed me to listen to and then we’d giggle about it later. 

“You’re gay? You’re actually Gay? So that whole time we were together, the whole time you were having sex with me you were thinking about having Sex with men?” I could see Steve shook his head at Kath, the angle of view wasn’t the best but I could make that out. 

“No. Kath I loved you, heck I still love you. I think a part of me will always love you just like a part of Danni will always Love Rachel because she gave him a good marriage and the most amazing little girl, but I have been thinking about men for as long as I knew what Sexual Orientation was. I’ve never had more than a sexual encounter with men until I met Danno. But No, I wasn’t thinking about men. But I do find, as domestic partner, crime fighter partners and sexual partners I prefer men, I prefer Danno” Kath slumped against the arm of the sofa

“I can’t believe this. I mean I know there is a stigma that all Navy/Army men are secretly gay. But honestly I thought you’d be straight. You’d find some gorgeous stubborn women, marry her have a bunch of kids and still be fighting the good fight everyday. You seem like the secretly good at Domestic life type… I just… you’re sure you’re gay?” Steve laughed, patted her shoulder 

“I’m as sure as the last year with Danno. Now can we get back to what I asked you over for? Or do I need to write a letter of legal document to declare my feelings for Danno?” She smiled 

“I think your offering just confirmed it for me. Okay McGarrett what is it you called me over for? Brunch?” Their convosation fell out of ear shot as they walked into the kitchen 

“You know poppet” I heard Danno say in a soft happy voice “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Steve declare his love for me so much. I’m almost flattered” I smiled as I stood up, aiming to go downstairs to get a drink. I glanced back up at him on the bottom step 

“If you ask me, Love isn’t about being able to say 3 words” Danno raised his eyebrow 

“When was is it about then Pumpkin?” 

“Being about to express what those words can’t comprehend” I hop down the remaining step and I know I’ve left a pondering Danno on the step. 

I smiled fondly at the memory but also at Kath who was handing me a gift bag and pulling me into a familiar welcoming hug. She had come alone, probably for the best but I appreciate her coming although the love I know she’s still in love with Steve. I knew Danno knew this too. 

“My god, I can hardly believe you’re Danni’s little girl. 16 years old. How does it feel to be nearly an adult?” I scoff

“Please, I’m the only adult in this house half the time” Kath burst out laughing, glanced at Steve and Danno who were having a private quiet disagreement just by the front door. 

“I can’t agree with you more honey. You’re not going to open your present?” I shook my head 

“I’ve been informed I can’t legally open my presents until all Guests arrive. Something about being fair to all guests and their gifts” I lean closer to her and whisper “Personally I just think they’ve got some reveal coming up and want to do it before I get carried away with ripping wrapping paper” Kath nodded a tapped her nose

“Your secret is safe with me” I winked at her as I linked arms with her and wondered onto the patio. I found Liz and Jess sitting at the patio table starring out at the view. But the view wasn’t the sunset, although that was always beautiful. No the view was Doris and Kono in a heated disagreement. 

Doris must have really said something to her because Kono isn’t like this with anyone unless it was a criminal. Chin was standing beside Max and Tina trying to make convosation but none of them were trying too hard because they were trying to hear the argument between Doris and Kono. 

“What they arguing about?” I ask as I sit beside Liz 

“Oh, you should have heard it. After you told her to think of family, she started speaking as if she was the most proud gramdma. Kono started asking her about your crush on the latest British guy. Micheal? Doris started accusing her of taking you away from her. Being a motherly figure to her when you have enough. So Kono started throwing questions at   
her about just how much she knows about you. Did you know she didn’t even know your middle name is Leah? Or that you had a stuffed Monkey when you were a kid which is why Danni calls you Monkey?

“I don’t get her. I’m only her granddaughter when it suits her and when it doesn’t I’m that girl his sons partner has… so when did they walk down there?” Doris grabbed Kono. I swear I thought they were wanna go all cat fight right here, but Kono held her cool giving Chin a quick nod. 

Steve came out with more dip and noticed no one was enjoying themselves. Kath had joined Chin and Max’s convosation since we got the patio. 

“What’s going on with them 2?” I smiled up at Steve

“You know you told me to call her out on her crap? Well I did and she went all super Grandma and Kono set her straight about the fact she actually has to know me to be my   
Grandma” To my surprise Steve spoke softly, leaning against the back of my chair, the dip already on the table in front of me. 

“You sure your grandma can take on Kono?” I let out a full giggle

“I think we might just find out” A long silence held. I was just starting to wonder where Danno was when he called me softly. I glanced up and beside him, all dolled up was my aunt Mary. I screamed, bringing the attention of even the women arguing on the beach. 

“AUNTIE MARYYY” I jumped up and tackled her with a hug. She laughed and hugged me just as fiercely 

“My Grace how you’ve grown” Mary was amazing. I knew how unpredictable when it came to continuous income and just what she might say or do next. But she knew about boys and women problems. She may not have been big on phone calls but she always answered my texts. 

I remembered the moment she found out about Mcdanno. It’d been a long case for them, Steve had broken his arm and Danno had more cuts than should be on any normal face. But I’d come to accept these things happens and I’d rather cuts and bruises than a bullet in the heart. We’d been down on the beach outside Steve’s house all morning, Steve and Danno were laying by the Table a few feet from the tide. I was swimming, just enjoying the sun and the family day together. 

I’d been in the sea about an hour, when I heard Danno call to tell me to put more Suncream on. So I started making my way towards them. As I joined them, instead of falling on my own towel, I fell between the small gap between them. Steve started laughing as my hand whacked Danno in the face. I looked at him, scared I hurt him. He was holding his eye but he had a large grin on his face so I knew he was okay. 

“God and here I thought it was only my job that was hazardous” I giggle into Steve’s chest. Most of my friends hated how gorgeous Steve was, asking if I thought of him in a sexual way because he’s handsome and he’d not technically related. I would argue that I’ve known him a long time, although I can’t deny I loved starring at his chest because what normal Teenager wouldn’t? But it was all hormonal, not sexual thoughts for a man I considered an Uncle and then a 2/3rd Dad.

“He’s going to tickle me isn’t he?” I asked Steve in a small voice as I feel his arm wrap around me 

“I think he is. I’d run if I were you honey” I shook my head 

“I’m safe here, always safe here” Those words seemed to even sober Danno enough to stop him from tickling me. Steve looked like he might break into happy tears. 

“You really think you’re that safe from Danno on my chest?” I shook my head 

“No, but the rest of the world? Between you and Danno, on either of your arms the world can’t hurt me” Maybe it was the fact that he’d been hurt, maybe it’d been the fact that I’d just finally lost my temper with the amount of danger they’re always in. 

“Don’t leave.. Please, God don’t leave me” A sob broke out and suddenly I was being pull upright by two very concerned fathers. 

“Grace look at me” I looked to Danno who was speaking, but saw both of them in my line of view. 

“We’re not going anywhere…Not any time soon” I looked at Steve’s arm, trying to believe that I was just overeacting. Those stupid Teenage hormones. Steve let out a soft Chuckle 

“You’re worried about this?” pointing the hard cast over his hand and wrist. 

“This is from me being a daredevil sweetheart, not someone hurting me” Danno glanced at Steve. 

“It’s take our little girl crying for you to admit you’re a daredevil? You’re sick you know that!” Steve stuck his tongue out at him and suddenly Danno was jumping across me to push Steve back down onto the towels. Steve did the usual flip, he was always on Top and the fact I knew this concerned me. 

“If you’re going to point that thing at me, can it at least be for something more enjoyable?” I make fake puke sounds, Both men glanced at me and then smashed lips in a sloppy kiss. I smiled as they pulled away, despite the fact they’re both strong personalities and typical males, that look they got sometimes, like right in this moment they are saying all those things ‘I love you’ can’t express. I was happy just watching them being them, when suddenly I was being pulled between them again and both men were covering my face in   
kissed. I started giggling, my earlier fears forgotten. 

That’s when I heard a women clear her throat. Steve didn’t jump up like most people would being caught in such an intimate stance, instead he peck Danno’s nose and my cheek and then got up with Mary’s help and asked her how long she’d been standing there. 

“Long enough to know you’ve turned Mcdanno and you didn’t even tell me” I let out a little guilt giggle. 

“That was supposed to be a secret Mary!” She might not have known about Mcdanno but she’d known me for a couple years, being asked to babysit and whenever she was in town Danno always found some way for us to be left together for a couple hours. I appreciated the time to figure myself out with a women I trusted so completely. 

“Secret? What’s McDanno?” I tapped my nose 

“It’s Mcgarret and Danno together, McDanno. It’s cute. It’s how I describe you to Liz and jess when I can’t be bothered to say ‘Steve and Danno’ said or did this or that” Danno almost laughed 

“Well at least now all those weird overheard comments from your room make a lot more sense” I scoff

“Please, if you had it your way my room would be an integration room with a bed it in” Steve shrugged as Danno looked to him for supports 

“She has a point” Danno turned to Mary then, 

“Typical, I mean they’re adorably ganging up me but this is just not fair” Steve held out his hand for Danno. Just when I thought they might leave me sitting on the sand covered towel. Steve actually picked me up. I know I’m light but at 14 I figured he’d feel like able to pick me up like that. But still he gave me a picky back all the way back to the house while Danno and Mary got the towels and followed us.


End file.
